Unknown Hero
by ShadowBest
Summary: Saitama's Subterranean Dream is real, Seventy Percent of their population is wiped out and the Hero Association is in shambles and Sitch is desperate to find out who this Unknown in City Z is.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was in ruins. Everywhere there was chaos. Fear and despair reigned the streets and cities on this vast point on the globe. Smoke filled the air, blood rose like waves, crashing against buildings like they would against a cliff. Carnage in every direction one could look, as far as the eye could see and beyond.

The air was filled with a stifling silence, but it never held. At one point you would hear a crash, or the sound of rubble and concrete landing on metal. Roars shook bones as the creatures spoke. Strange voices, different from humans, it grated against their ears with their unfamiliarity. The very sound of it sent a shot of fear. Though they couldn't understand what was being said, the actions the beasts took showed their intent with clarity.

The day had started bright, clear and people had felt it would be a good day. Mothers planned to take children to parks or to run various errands. Fathers went to work. Everything had shot to hell within the hour. The hero association had made a mad dash to retain order, and to provide help with their seemingly endless number of heroes.

Really, it was like a chicken without its head. The association had been too slow, the attack too swift and too vast in its damage. Tall, strong brown skinned, multi-eyed beasts had popped out of the ground. Like daisies, really. They had just kept coming. Like a river, they just flowed from the ground and took what they wanted.

They had attacked with a purpose, wanting to take the surface for their own. The underground had been too small for their world. They were dangerous, difficult to defeat and they had easily outnumbered the heroes. It was sickening to think about. In that one hour of peace, it had all been taken away in just as long of a time. All of it, bodies littered the streets. Piling high as they took the surface. Heroes fell left and right, almost as easily as the civilians.

The largest group, what the association had dubbed C-Class. Low-ranking heroes, aiding to stop purse-snatchers, burglaries and small, every day crimes. Fell underfoot, three hundred and forty-two men and women had fallen swiftly to the mere number of one hundred seventy-five. The numbers head steadily become smaller as time passed. Whatever survivors there were, though they were few, had been helped by these heroes hiding where they could. Trying desperately to find safety. B-Class heroes, one rank above C, yet one below A were the mediums of the association. Not strong enough for what the higher-ups ranked as Demon to God threats yet were deemed reliable for Tiger to Wolf threats. They had one hundred in numbers and were doing a smidgen better than C-Class. Their numbers held steady at eighty-five since the attack began.

But the numbers wavered, they were losing their legs. For every ten C-Class heroes, B-Class had lost two of their own. They helped with small monsters, able to take out electricity and water and the works of one city. They distracted the beasts, cornering them into one-on-one combat for their higher-ranking counterparts. A-Class sat at the low number of thirty-eight before all of this had started. Now there was only twenty-five. But they were doing remarkably well for the situation.

Injured grievously yet still fighting, they had managed to hold the smaller beasts at bay. Though the subterraneans stood at a daunting height of ten feet, possibly taller. They had the girth of a small elephant, but the build aspiring body-builders would kill for, and the strength to match. Their stamina is what worried the association the most. While they cut their own numbers down like melting butter, it couldn't be said that the heroes were doing as well.

It was an average of thirty to forty-five minutes to defeat one of the monsters. S-Class heroes had the most luck. Being the strongest, and fastest of the heroes the association had on hand. They were also the smallest in numbers. The class held a mere sixteen in number, one lady and fifteen men. They had yet to be taken out of the game. But, not all of them were here of course.

From their ranks two were missing entirely and one only in part. S-Class Rank Eight; Metal Knight had sent his warrior bot. Large in girth, made entirely of metal with gleaming red eyes numbering four, almost like the beasts themselves. Yet, the man himself wasn't here. He was holed away, controlling the bot by remote. Though the association couldn't tell him off for it, the bot was doing well. The missiles and firearms held on it was working against the beasts. But not as easily as it would on other threats. Subterraneans had hard, almost exoskeleton like skin apparently.

S-Class Rank Seven; King was nowhere in sight. No matter which city Sitch and the other workers had called on, he never responded. S-Class Rank One; Blast, possibly their best and only chance to defeat the threat - known to them at least - was missing as well. Pig God, Rank Ten, and as his name would suggest was wider than the subterraneans in girth. He had managed to eat three or four of them. Though his stomach was large, and his digestive system far faster than others, the beasts had still been difficult for him to get a hold of for him to go through the process. He had been sent to cover Cities F through L as best as he could.

Watchdog Man, dressed in a white dog suit, with his face showing where the open mouth was paired with a red collar was showing signs of becoming winded after twenty minutes of fighting, though he had managed to take down five small ones and one large beast by himself, it had been a close thing. He was covering cities M through Q. Superalloy Darkshine, a large, dark and bald man, dressed only in a black or dark blue speedo had bulging muscles and large eyes with small bead-like pupils.

As his muscles would suggest, he had above average strength. Though after fighting three small subterraneans he had been covered with a full-body sheen of sweat. He had begun to shake after the fifth one and it was beginning to show in his stance the toll the beasts had taken on him. He had steadily covered cities R through U. Sitch was relieved of the forces they held, though they wavered and were vastly outnumbered, they had managed to regain some control of the situation.

Finally, after four hours of this sudden hell, the beasts were going from a raging river, to a steady trickle. Like leaving the tap on after washing the dishes. After this day, every hero in attendance would be promoted, hopefully to bring morale up again. But also, Sitch hoped to raise the numbers of S-Class numbers. Sixteen was just too small of an amount, and it clearly showed in the damage brought onto this part of the world. In the Hero Association Headquarters, Sitch stood in front of a wide, large screen. Eyebrows drawn together in concentration, his eyes widened as he finally figured out what he was seeing. The anomaly he had found in this situation was worrying in the least.

Yes, it was relieving to have the numbers lessen in various cities, but it wasn't so much as the heroes pushing the beasts back as it was that they were relocating. Apparently, there was a much larger threat to their existence, if the fact they were swarming to City Z had any truth to it. Whereas there were fifty or seventy small beasts in every city, accompanied by eight to twelve larger ones. The numbers reading in the last city were heart-stopping. Red dots scattered every city, yet, the screen showed red everywhere in City Z. All of it had basically become one pulsing, angry ball of red.

As he watched, he saw at least eighteen lights flicker out, only for them to be replaced by double that number then repeated. Mouth gaping, Sitch wanted to rub his eyes, pinch himself. He could barely believe what the screen showed. Somehow, _something_ or _**someone**_ was stopping the beasts. Like birthday candles, they flickered on the screen, yet they didn't go out. Not entirely, it was like someone hadn't blown out the flames. Yet, Sitch knew, this powerhouse could. Steadily, he was.

Could it be Blast? He had asked himself, or was it an unknown, someone under their radar. Sitch wanted to know, he _needed to know._ If it was Blast, he was going to reward him greatly, after lecturing him of course, if he were here this whole time, why wouldn't he respond when going through the ranks? But, if it _was_ an unknown, Sitch was going to do everything in his power to get this being to join his ranks. This kind of power couldn't be unaccounted for, it couldn't be kept secret.

Not when it was helping their association greatly. Sitch would admit, there was a tiny seed of fear in his belly. He was scared that if he couldn't convince whoever this was to join, because he knew that they weren't already in the association. Then they could turn to villainy. The power they held in their hands could be used to destroy the association and their part of the world just as effectively, if not more swiftly than was currently being done.

Without another thought, Sitch let his eyes look through the information on the screen. Searching for an S-Class to be close enough to the city. He needed information. A small recon just to get the basics, then he could send in backup. He had to look close by, because if he had tried to send someone from a far-away city, then he could lose his chance.

At the rate that was being shown, if he had turned to someone far away, this would all be over and the powerhouse gone in the smoke again. No, he couldn't allow that to happen. Finally, after a minute or so of searching, he had found that Silver Fang, S-Class Rank The hero was hovering around the cities of X and Y, just on the edges of City Z. Pressing a button on his comm unit, he spoke, "Silver Fang, do you read?" Two beats passed before he received a response, though breathless, it came through clear.

"I'm here. What do you need?" The elderly man spoke, his voice strong. Age had done nothing to hinder his abilities, though he was nowhere near the level of the powerhouse Sitch was aiming for. "I need you to go to City Z. There is someone there, an unknown, _stopping_ their forces. I need information." Sitch took a breath before continuing, giving the man the small moment to process information given so far. "I will send back up right away, I just want you to get a head start before we lose him."

Sitch could tell by the silence on the other end that Silver Fang was surprised, not that he could blame the hero. Their numbers were being driven back, at least seventy percent of their mass population taken out in one swoop. But to hear that there was a being able to stop them, it was surprising and daunting. "I will go. It'll take me some time to travel, but I will let you know what I see." With a quiet, yet clear _click_ the communication was cut off.

Hands shaking unsteadily, Sitch pushed his fingers through his dark blonde, greying hair. His nerves were made into a tight ball of excitement and fear and uncertainty. Now that he had gotten someone to gather information, he wasn't sure of what he had seen on the screen. There was hope in him, wanting to believe that someone was capable of putting an end to this. Before all of them were wiped from existence. Yet now that he could think a little clearer, he wasn't sure that there was. _If_ there was, _how_ could he have come into being? _How_ did he come to hold power capable of stopping the enemies forces?

Was he psychokinetic like the Esper sisters, Tatsumaki and Fubuki? Was he smart with machines like Child Emperor and Metal Knight? Was he fast like Flashy Flash? Was he strong like Superalloy Darkshine, Puri Puri Prisoner, and Metal Bat? Was he a master of an art like Silver Fang and Atomic Samurai? Or was he something else entirely like Zombie Man, Pig God and Watchdog Man?

Sitch didn't know. Yet he _needed_ to know. That was why he was willing to let Silver Fang abandon the charges of cities V through Y and go to gather information. By the looks of it, the beasts would be heading his way, straight to the unknown. Taking a steadying breath, Sitch turned on the comm unit again, setting it for a group communication. "Tornado of Terror, Child Emperor and Metal Knight, do you read?" After hearing affirmative answers, Sitch had filled them in on the information given to Silver Fang. "Tatsumaki, I know you can fly there on your own. It'll probably be faster." He said specifically to her, before addressing all of them again.

"Do not attack without direct orders. I don't know what would be done if this person was taken out because someone jumped the gun." His mouth set into a grim line before he continued. "But, we would lose our chance and each of you will be demoted for it. Whoever attacks will be punished severely, but I am holding all of you accountable. Do you understand?" Sitch commanded in a steady tone. There was a tense silence over the comm, before he had received though petulant, yes from Tornado, a confused confirmation from Child Emperor and a robotic affirmative from Metal Knight.

Nodding to himself, he shut off the comm again before looking to the screen again, letting his eyes become glued to the lone city. Sitting on the edges of the society, it had never been as important as Cities A, B or even C. It wasn't even thriving with monsters like City Q. Though it had in the past, it was now half sprawling, yet still small community. Half ghost town, broken streets, waterlines visible and metal pipes popping up from the street. Signs everywhere with little to no electricity or water running.

It had become easily overlooked, nearly forgotten, unimportant in view of other cities. If this was where he resided, no wonder the powerhouse had remained under their radar. If he had been unregistered, which seemed more and more like a sure thing with every second of thought. It was little surprise that he had been an unknown. In the arrogance of the heroes and the association. They had come to view unregistered people self-proclaiming to be heroes as weirdoes.

Not worth their time and unrewarded for any deed they had done. Instead, whatever these people, _this person_ had done, had been handed off to another, registered hero. Sitch could only hope that this could be fixed. He hoped that they could find out who this person was.

In City Z, the elderly hero, Martial Arts Master Silver Fang stood atop the lone building in the area. Grey eyes wide with shock, body frozen in surprise. As far as he could see, there were virtual mountains of bodies of the subterraneans. They towered as high as seven stories and covered every inch of the earth around them. Nowhere could he see even a hint of the concrete beneath them. Every few moments, from at least four different directions, bodies stirred, disrupted in their death as more beasts burrowed underneath.

Silver Fang had come to think of it like something moving under a blanket. At least, that is what it had seemed like when he had first come into the city. When he had gotten here, he had been surprised, shocked and a little relieved. Though he thrived on his strength, had pride in his abilities. He knew that he couldn't do what had been done here, the sheer number that he could see made his old heart squeeze painfully in his chest with fear.

He had spent years honing his ability, becoming stronger and was very proud of the position he held in the hero association. Though he was one of the few in S-Class who didn't boast with every task. Didn't poke and prod and crawl under the skin of other heroes simply because he ranked higher than them. He had reason to be proud and he was, he wasn't ashamed to admit. He had done well, for what he was faced with. Though he could only take the beasts in one-on-one, he had dealt with them swiftly. Taking a minimum of eight minutes before he could move onto the next.

What he had seen here, had made his jaw drop. In the center of all of the carnage, a lone person stood. Old, aged eyes straining to see as many details as they could still pick up. The man, - it couldn't be a woman with the build the person had. – was dressed in torn, dirtied vertically striped white and blue pajama pants. There was dirt on the left knee, and it was torn at the right ankle, but otherwise held intact.

The man's chest was bare, medium-toned skin bulging with powerful muscles, though it didn't make him feel ill at ease. Unlike how looking at Superalloy Darkshine sometimes made him feel. Silver Fang didn't want to know what the man did for his work out, but his muscles were too large. Though he was larger in build, there was a clear difference between the S-Class hero and the unknown. The difference in power and strength was like day and night, right and wrong. Next to the unknown, Superalloy Darkshine could almost be compared to a toddler.

Weak in strength and bumbling in his attacks. Though the unknown's attacks were simple, no training whatsoever. The strength had made up for. Silver Fang could barely believe his eyes when he had seen the man take on a three-pronged attack from the smaller beasts. Unwavering as he blocked with both arms, though with the distance he couldn't see the fire light in the man's eyes his body shivered in a primal, deep-seated response. Not like fear, but similar all the same. With one sweep of the man's leg he had gotten the three into the position to pile them onto his clenched fist and sent them flying into the – at the time – still standing bridge.

Silver Fang was riveted as he watched the man move swiftly, to untrained eyes he would be a blur, but the elderly hero was able to catch the attacks, though it was harder to see if a beast blocked the sight or if he moved away. He watched as the man pivoted, spun and sprung on concrete, kicking punching and flipping over, through and away from three more smaller beasts. Managing to take six out in what felt like a mere second but was probably a minute.

The heroes Tornado of Terror, Child Emperor and Metal Knight had landed on either side of their fellow hero as a larger beast landed with a heavy thud in front of the lone powerhouse. Their reactions varied from disbelief, surprise, relief, and shock like his own did. Though the lone female hero's arms were crossed over her chest. She stayed with them, body shrouded in mint-green, a tinge lighter than her own curly hair. Black dress rippling in the gusts of wind coming from the man and beasts. The scent of blood and intestines heavy in the air.

She was put out but enthralled by what she was seeing. Beside her, Metal Knight's bot made no move but unknown to them, the man behind the bot was rapidly taking notes. Too interested in trying to gather information to one-up the heroes and wipe out more of the beasts. On the bot's other side, Child Emperor held up with four metal, spider-like legs protruding from his backpack held a video camera in his hands. Lollipop laid forgotten on the ground – having fallen out of his mouth and hand when coming in – he was recording data for the Hero Association to use.

Each hero stood, ears straining, bodies tense, muscles coiling for action as suddenly, the air quieted. Smoke blocking nearly all sight but a dim, fire-like glow through the smoke was barely visible. Rumbling growls filling the air again as the beasts began to speak.

Then, in a moment of quiet, a strong, steady voice broke through, pushing with the wind to the heroes' ears. "I am a hero for fun." Silence again before the voice could be heard – he must've taken a breath – each of them thought. "The earth is under my protection!" The four heroes stood proudly, a sense of camaraderie extending to the unknown with those words. Growls pierced the air again before, through clearing smoke they could see a fight break out.

Five smaller subterraneans swarmed the man before being broken down, two beasts storming up and punching the man in mid-air. Each of them winced, but before they could move, they saw the arms blow off of the bodies of the beasts. The man torqued, spun and twisted in midair. Mostly without the aid of something to push from but using a large beast for leverage as he tore through their numbers. A large fist collided with the man's whole body before the man returned the favor, the force of the punch pushing the arm up before he swung his left fist.

The force of the punch pushed through the chest, causing lungs, ribs and blood to rip through skin, the beast's body falling swiftly to the ground. Eventually, the man stood tall, back bent into something like a bow, face turned up to the sky. Smoke was clearing and the red was turning to grey as heavy clouds rolled in and it began to rain. When the rain met the man's body, steam rose as water drops rolled in rivulets down his bare chest and arms.

All seemed peaceful, each of the heroes met eyes, silently communicating whether or not to approach yet. But before they could come to a decision, the mountain of bodies in front of them burst. Tornado's psychokinetic powers snapping into a shield before they could get hit, though the force of flight had caused her to grit her teeth in pain as they bounced from her shield, each blow echoing deep within her bones.

Out from the ground popped the largest subterranean all of them had seen. A crown like fan on his head, the beast had four arms instead of two, he stood twice as taller as the ones the Hero Association deemed Large. Pulsating with heat, four swords of purple was held in each hand. The heroes had to cover their ears as the beast spoke. Words unintelligible to their ears, sight blocked from the unknown man.

But, they could see the body sway suddenly, pushed back by a powerful force. Without having to think, without having to communicate between them they scattered. Tornado of Terror flew away and higher up, almost into the clouds. Metal Knight had flown back and to the right, landing on another mound of subterranean bodies. Silver Fang and Child Emperor had both dashed to the left, barely managing to get away before the King had fallen.

Landing with a ground-shaking, bone-jarring crash. The force of it sending obscene waves of his children going into every direction. Like waves swelling in the ocean. Arms falling out to his side, swords burning with energy yet growing dimmer as their power source died.

The man stood atop his chest, fist clenched and held in front of him, steam rising from the knuckles. Eyebrows furrowed down and mouth set in a hard line, jaw shaped and cheekbones sharp under his skin. Now that he was close enough, each of them could see that he was bald. Though he looked young. Mid-twenties early-thirties if they had to guess. Each of them could see a tiny trickle of blood above his left brow, the lone cut on a man covered in dirt, sweat and bits of blood – though none but the one from the brow was his own – Tornado of Terror and Silver Fang both stepped forward, or in her case hovered.

They meant to grab his attention, speak to him and ask questions about his ability. But before either could, the man fell to his knees, still atop the Subterranean King, fist still steaming and raised. He threw his head back with a yell, emotion shaking his voice so much his words were barely discernable.

But each of them could hear if they truly listened, the man screaming _"Not again, all it took was one punch. Damn it!"_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man or any of the characters from it. The creator and author do.**_

 _ **AN: Hey Guys, if you see this, thanks for reading. I'd like you to know, that I had read**_ _ **Gaming Ikari's 'Serious Saitama'**_ _ **and**_ _ **Btr100's 'More than S-Class'**_ _ **before I could write that. So, I would like to say thank you to both for posting their stories as it had helped me to write my own take on it. Also, I would like to note that I had only gone with the population between Cities A through Z. Not the whole earth. Easier to do.**_


	2. Chapter 2

*** Story will contain some bouts of OOC. Please bear with it.**

 *** I have decided to continue this what I had intended to be a one-shot. So, let's see how it goes.**

* * *

Bang sighed quietly to himself, shoulders slumped slightly as he walked. White, wispy hair moved with every brush of the wind, his back bent as his hands were clasped together behind him. He was tired. His bones creaked a bit and he was moving a little slower than he had before. Even though he was eight years older, he still held his position in the Hero Association. Bang suspected it was getting closer to be more out of respect for the hero instead of his agility.

It had been eight long years since that fateful day. The Subterranean Attack. Seventy percent of their mass population – between cities A through Z – had been exterminated. Eight years since the Hero Association had almost went under after the swift and damaging attack. The first year had been the worst, everything seemed frozen in time. The aftermath of this attack was terribly disheartening once people could breathe again.

It felt like they had stopped aging, stopped feeling. Stuck in the moment of hell. It had taken two months of that first year for people to come out of their stupor. Another four months passed before people could begin to rebuild their lives. The Hero Association had put in the most to help everyone regain their footing. They put forth money to rebuild in every city. The economy had been struggling to get back to where they once were.

To compensate for this, prices were raised and companies had to start from scratch. It had been extremely difficult to find food and clean water. Some people starved, many had been unable to find a home again. Bang sighed again, grey eyes slightly dull as he was lost in thought and grim memories. Things could've been so much worse than they had turned out to be, the hero knew. But it was still a hit on their part of the world.

If it wasn't for the powerhouse in City Z, they stood the chance to be wiped out entirely. Just like the beasts wanted. Bang still couldn't wrap his mind around what he had witnessed. It was astonishing to find out that someone help so much power. Right under their noses too. Something flashed in the corner of Bang's eye. Breaking him from his thoughts.

Coming to a stop, Bang looked up from the ground, searching for the flash that drew his eye. Bang froze in shock. It was the man! His back was turned towards the elderly hero, and his body looked somewhat different. But he recognized the bald head, and the underlying power within the muscles. Blinking slowly, Bang made a last second decision. "Excuse me!" He called out, swiftly moving towards the unknown that they had been searching for. The S-Class Hero could barely believe his luck, finding him out of the blue.

* * *

Saitama was shopping in City Z. It was crowded but worth the trip out, since there was a sale for udon noodles – seventy-five percent off - and some meat had a sale of forty-five percent off. He was walking back home, back towards the abandoned part of the city - now in shambles worse than ever before - when he heard a voice. Looking around curiously, Saitama slowed to a stop, body tense and ready for an unexpected attack. It had taken a few moments but the man calling out had gotten through the crowd to him.

"Excuse me," Bang said again, face wrinkled and tanned, body bent with age and walk a little slow. Despite this, there was a certain strength in the grey eyes. "I was wondering if I may speak to you for a moment." He said, eyes taking note of the unknown man in front of him. He was dressed in a yellow t-shirt that had oppai across the chest, with a picture depicting what the word meant, and a pair of medium blue shorts and black flip flops.

If Bang didn't sense the power and strength then he would be sure that he had the wrong man. But Bang knew this was who he had thought it was before, aside from the hidden strength, the face was the same as Bang had caught a glimpse of before the man fell to his knees with a yell. Barely visible, there was a small, thin scar above his left eyebrow, the same cut that had a small stream of blood coming from it. Catching his breath, a little, Bang tried to think of how to go about this.

"Eight years ago, did you kill Subterraneans here? A large mass of them?" Bang decided to be forward, needing to know for sure. Saitama's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion, but there was a gleam of happiness in his eyes. "I did. How did you know? Who are you?" He asked the old man, despite only wanting to be a hero for fun, Saitama was still happy to get some recognition for his actions, deciding to tack on the last question; as he couldn't recognize him.

Bang practically beamed, his eyes lighting up with relief. "I'm Silver Fang, S-Class; Rank Three Hero." He introduced himself with pride, standing a little straighter as he stuck his hand out. "You may call me Bang." He continued, wincing a little when the man took his hand. The grip was just a little too strong. "What's your name?" asked Bang. "Have you heard of the Hero Association?" Bang was blunt about the question.

"My name is Saitama." The man said. "No. What is it?" Saitama asked, confusion coloring his tone slightly. "Let's go to my apartment. I have cold things." He said, holding his bag of meat and noodles up as explanation. Bang nodded, walking beside Saitama. He was a little surprised when they had reached their destination twenty minutes later. Bang never realized just how close they had lived from each other.

His Dojo had to be rebuilt, which disheartened the hero. On top of that, his one disciple left; Charanko, had been grievously injured in the event. Somehow he had managed to survive, that in itself was a weight off of Bang's shoulders. But it was just a couple of miles from the edge of town. Closer to the forest. Once inside, Saitama moved into the kitchen, putting away the groceries as he gestured for Bang to sit. The apartment was a little messy, but it was lived in as well. "The Hero Association is an organization built to protect civilians." Bang started to explain, giving a small nod in thanks as Saitama handed him tea.

"It consists of four classes divided by power and rank." Bang took a sip of the tea before continuing. He spent an hour explaining the classes, the discrimination held within the community and the association itself. He explained how they had fared against the Subterranean attack and then finally reached the explanation of the Association's interest in Saitama. "Sitch had been watching the monitors, showing the progress within the cities. When he had seen the damage you had been dealing, he had asked myself and three other heroes to do a small recon."

Saitama sat across from his guest, raptured in the explanation. While he looked disinterested on the outside. He felt small waves of confusion, and surprise and pride when the man had explained it all to him. He was broken out of his musings when the elderly hero set his cup down. "The people at the Association were wondering if you could come in when you were found." Bang said, taking a breath before continuing. "They would greatly appreciate it if you did."

Bang met Saitama's eyes from across the table, holding them for a moment before speaking again. "When the Subterraneans attacked, our numbers weren't enough. We fell rapidly. Our strength wasn't on par with theirs." He took a steadying breath. "But when Sitch had found you in the mist, we were amazed. Shocked too." Bang laughed lightly, eyes hazed over a bit in memories. "But when we saw you against those beasts, we all felt hope."

"We didn't feel like we failed the people entirely. Some of the heroes would be jealous of your strength and your place among us." Bang's mouth set into a frown as he said this. "We were all curious about your ability, how you can hold so much power and remain under the radar. But the important thing is that you had aided us in the fight, done more than we could've hoped for and hoped to do ourselves." The older man sighed quietly as he finished.

Saitama didn't interrupt as Bang spoke. When he had fought the mysterious beings, he wasn't aware of anyone else's presence. He was stuck in the moment of protecting his home, the earth really. Saitama would say that he missed the way he had felt emotions before; everything was now muted or missing entirely. But he had come to accept the strength he had, even though his life had become dull.

Saitama's hands were wrapped around his rapidly cooling tea, brown eyes blank, face set into a disinterested expression. But when he lifted his head, his eyes went from small pupils to determined brown eyes. His expression slipped from one of disinterest to seriousness. Mouth set in a thin line, his cheekbones prominent and high, his jaw sharp and strong. It was like he became a whole new man.

"I'll meet with them." He said simply. Voice unwavering even though he felt uncertain about the whole business. But once he saw the tension ease from Bang's shoulders, Saitama decided that he had made the right decision. Bang bowed his head slightly, murmuring thanks as his lips pushed into a small smile underneath the white, bushy mustache.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man or its Characters. The Creator and Author do.**

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but I would like to post new chapters somewhat close together. I don't know how long this would be, or how often I can update. I doubt I'll be able to keep up this speed. But I want to try to keep the story short. I'm aiming for six or so chapters.**

 **Hopefully I can get it wrapped under ten at most, before I lose interest and focus on the story. Any suggestions or opinions on what you'd like or think should happen would be appreciated. I may not use all but be sure that the ones I do use will get its due credit. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
